Very Temporary Power
Very Temporary Power is the sixth episode of SRorgs: Dinaric Alps. =Story= Previously on... SURVIVOR Joseph was the lone Shkëmb on a tribe of Zjarrs. He sent himself to Exile to try and get the idol, and Nifty caught on. Nifty and Gabriella made a backup plan in case Joseph played the idol. Nifty went back on the plan to work with Joseph and get out RT. But a self-vote from Josh sent him home on the re-vote. 11 are left... who will be voted out tonight? Day 16 Shkëmb awakens to see Zjarr, carrying their bags into camp. The tribes receive a note at treemail informing them they have merged. Joseph is happy to be back with allies after being alone on his swapped tribe. He quickly fills them in on how his idol play fractured Zjarr at the previous Tribal Council. After hearing about Nifty’s actions at the previous Tribal Council to save Joseph, as well as seeing his leadership of the Zjarr Tribe, Abby is quick to want Nifty out of the game. Quickly, RT rallies together the original Zjarr Tribe, unfazed by the chaos at the previous Tribal Council. However, Goofy expects the swapped tribes to hold more weight moving forward. This places Magnus and Sugar firmly in the middle of the tribe. Day 17 The castaways spend the morning making a new tribe flag. They decide to name the merged tribe Rehati, which means “Comfort” in Albanian. Nifty and Sugar take some time to reconnect as the two returnees from original Zjarr, and begin to talk about their intentions for the other returnees. Day 18 The castaways receive treemail announcing their next immunity challenge. Treemail also indicates that the winner of immunity will get to choose to send someone to Exile Island, where idols will still be hidden. The Exiled player will remain at Exile until Tribal Council, so they will not be able to talk to the other castaways before they vote. Joseph wins individual immunity and follows through on his plan to send himself to Exile. While there, he receives a clue to a new idol. With Joseph winning immunity, Nifty is forced to re-evaluate his plans. Conversely, with Nifty vulnerable, Abby is confident his plan will succeed. Loopy, however, has identified exactly where the power lies. RT brings together original Zjarr to come up with a plan, but makes a bit of a mistake. Sugar weighs his options between the two sides. Magnus, however, is not so calm after RT’s slip-up. RT approaches Abby to try to get more people in on his plan, and Abby realizes that TJ may not have the votes to stay. As the day goes on, Abby realizes that there is little hope for TJ. Abby decides that he needs to save face and can’t vote for Nifty if he wants to move forward after TJ leaves. Right before Tribal Council, Magnus starts to get cold feet. Tribal Council The Discussion Before Nifty can stand, TJ looks at Joseph. The Votes The Re-Votes